Warrior cat chat rooms!
by Flamespirit of the Storm
Summary: This is about , yep you guessed it : warriors in a chat room! Find out what will happen if the clans found themselfs a computer!
1. Thunderclan

So, this is my fan fic! I hope u enjoy , just to let you know its my first so be nice ! [ I will change the names if requested ]

~ Flamewing

Warrior cat chat room

Bramblestar : brambley24

Squirrelflight : gingerninja

Jayfeather : jays_wingHM

Leafpool: Pool_of_leaf

Greystripe: Stripedgrey12

Dustpelt : Gr8pelt

Sandstorm : sands_fire

Berrynose: stumpyberry5

Cinderheart: lioncin08

Ivypool : ivied_pool1

Lionblaze : lionsroar_7

Dovewing: doveswing272

With…

I_must_be_leader [ tigerstar ]

And… Fireinstarclan_2 [ firestar ]

Write in reviews who you want me to put in a chat room! You can win cookies! [::] Look out for more fan fics , I may need ocs!


	2. The entrance of the cats

Hello again guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now hold on because this MAY take a while

Thunderclans chat room

Jays_wingHM logged on

JwHM : Ahh , nice and peaceful

Lionsroar_7 logged on

JwHM : *Sigh* hello lionblaze

LR7 : XDDDDDD

JwHM: what!

LR7 : u talked to youself XDDDDDDDDDDD

JWHM: A least Im not a puff ball

LR7 : Shut up

Pool_of_leaf logged on

P_O_L : I hope you 2 aren't fighting

JWHM + LR7 : Ummmmmmm… mum!

P_O_L : u called ?

Gingerninja logged on

GN : hi sis

P_O_L : Hi sis whats up

GN : Im ok .

Sands_fire logged on

S_F : Hi kits . Oh and grandkits , how are you

GN , JWHM , LR_7 , P_O_L : * sigh *

S_F : good to hear , I have to go and give purdy a mouse , aurivour.

Stumpyberry_5 logged on

Sands_fire logged out

SB5: hello peasants , go get meh a mouse

LR_7: NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

JWHM: yeah ya bum

GN+P_O_L : how rud

SB5 : * Cris and goes to sit in a lonely corner *

Stumpyberry5 logged of

This is part 1 of the thunder clan chat room

Oh and BTW , Bluestar and Yellowfang will be in it soon , are there any starclan cats you want in ? If so , put down who you want and any username ideas Oh and COOKIE TIME! Here are da cookies! [::] [::]


	3. Imapinkfluffywabbit, AKA Berrynose

Hi guys! The content will now change , so it will be in the P.O.V of a cat. Hope you enjoy!

Lionblazes P.O.V

Lionblaze was tiered. It had been a long day gathering prey and patrolling, especially since the introduction of the chat rooms. Most cats spent their days typing on a screen instead of hunting and fighting for their clan. Sighing, he turned on his I paw and typed away at the screen. After having a short conversation with Jayfeather, he was about to turn off the I paw when…

Pool_of_leaf logged on

Great, last cat he wanted to have a late-night chat with. Pressing his claws gently upon the touch screen, he started typing a reluctant 'hi' when Jayfeather replied with a awkward 'Um… Mum!'

Lionblaze snorted, he was almost going to write the same thing. Leafpool immediately replied with a snarky ' u called?'

Lionblaze started typing out a answer when the new deputy of Thunderclan logged on: Squirrelflight .Seriously? He asked himself. Her? Leafpool and Squirrelflight had a short conversation about usernames [ to be honest, he actually really liked Squirrelflights . Gingerninja really suited her. ] Suddenly, a message popped up saying 'Sands_fire has logged in to ask you randomness ' Lionblaze smirked, obviously Foxleap had hacked the system again [ Authors note : FOXLEAP IS NOT DEAD BECAUSE HE IS TO SWAG TO BE DEAD OMG ERIN HUNTER HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM I SUE YOU ]

Foxleaps message was true, within a few seconds of Sandstorm logging on , she was already asking him 'how are you?' Determine to get a word in edge ways, he quickly typed out a 'sigh'A few seconds after it loading up, it seemed that everyone, even Leafpool, had typed out the same. He quickly Private messaged Jayfeather a ' XD ' and sent a text to Cinderheart to log on.

Of course, typical Sandstorm typed out a sarcastic ' Good to hear' and informed them that she had to go to give Purdy a mouse . And then , she told them aurivoir [ Lionblaze had NO CLUE what THAT was meant to mean ]

Before she logged out , the most ANNOYING CAT IN ALL THE CLANS logged on and Sandstorm logged out. Berrynose had arrived. His user was Stumpyberry5, which Lionblaze guessed was related to he warrior ceremony. Berrynose, annoying as ever, had written 'Hello peasants , go get me a mouse'Quickly , his paws flying across the I paw like they were Wind clan cats, he typed out 'No,go get one your self Berry stumpy tail!' Obviously Jayfeather would add to that insult [ and he would add to it well ] It was only a matter of moments before Jayfeather replied with 'Yeah ya bum'

Smirking, Lionblaze started adding to that but before he could, Leafpool and Squirrelflight , ever the kind , answered Jayfeather by saying ' How rud'

Rud? What in Star Clans name was ' Rud?'

He PMed Jayfeather asking him what the Starclan was ' Rud ' and got a answer saying it ether meant 'Rue', a word meaning ' To **to** **feel** **sorry** **about an** **event** **and** **wish** **it had not** **happened** OR it meant just rude. He suspected the latter .

Berrynose had just said *Cris and goes to sit in a lonely coner * which made no sense for Berrynose when he realised that his profile pic had changed to a fox. Lionblaze then realized that Foxleap, the 'amaze hacker' as he had called himself, had hacked into Berrynose's account. Berrynose's user suddenly changed to ' Im_a_pink_fluffy_wabbit_yay ' and Lionblaze resisted the urge to run screaming round the camp.

POP!

A notification popped up, saying that Im_a_pink_fluffy_wabbit_yay had been logged off . Berrynose had probably regained control of his account and was trying to kill Foxleap. He stifled a mew of laughter as he heard Foxleap screaming, running round the camp yowling: "HELP! THEIRS A PCYCOPATH CHASING MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	4. Le update :D

**Update on le warriors chatroom. I found the last chapter a bit.. bulky.. so Im going to do it in a descriptive manner, but not in a story format. You got that? Good, lets go!**

 ***Cinderhearts name is now Cinders***

Cinders logged on

The notification popped up on screen, making Lionblaze jump.

Stripedgrey12 logged on

Ivyedpool11 logged on

Dovewing272 logged on

Lionblaze jumped up several times, his long fur sticking up. Then he remembered the pink_fluffy_wrabbit business. It had been made infamous throughout all the clan, thus most cats were popping on the chatrooms to see if there would be a repeat.

Pool_of_leaf: Bye kits, gtg to eat herbs and mice lol k byeeeeee

Lionblaze faced palmed. Leafpool was mad. That was all he could say.

Pool_of_leaf logged off.

Confetti flew out the walls of his den. It was the automatic thingy-ma-bobby2000, which let out brightly coloured strings every time the annoyance that was Leafpool left the chatroom. Still, he loved her. Why? Because she made AWESOME cookies.

Cinders: Hi Lionblaze! How are you?

Lionblaze poked his head round the wall of the den and yowled "Cinderheart! Why are we on chatrooms when we are in the same den?" Cinderheart padded in and mewed " Because we can."

Lionblaze agreed with this logic, then replied 'Good tanks'

JaywingX: Dis is my new user do u like it?

Gathering quickly that it was Jayfeather, Lionblaze didn't bother replying and put his feet up on his imaginary desk .

Ivyedpool11: Ya.

 _Another cat in Jayfeather's fanclub, then._ Lionblaze thought to himself.

Dovewing273 : Its ok.

 _Phew._ Lionblaze thought. _Dovewing is normal._

Stripedgrey12: Its da bomb ok lol bye.

Lionblaze didn't know how to respond to that.

Stripedgrey12 logged out

JaywingX : Ok thanks

Lionblaze snorted , then just watched as the screen filled with responses

Brambly24 logged on

Gingerninja : Hi honey!

Brambly24 : Hi, how is life?

Gingerninja : Terrible , absolutely terrible

Brambly24: That's good lol.

 _Love…._ Lionblaze thought silently.

Gingerninja : *Cris*

Lionblaze looked up in alarm as a strange name filled the screen. It was.. it was…

I_must_be_leader logged on

I_must_be_leader : Hello my friends… or should I say deadly 10000000000000000000000000% enemies?

Lionblaze's heart was in his mouth. Was it… was it… TIGERSTAR?

Fireinstarclan_2 logged on

Fireinstarclan: Da second one XD

 _Great. Firestar shall save us by the power of being Firestar._ Lionblaze was typing in these exact words when…

I_must_be_leader : You've got to be kidding me.

Fireinstarclan2 : Hi Tigerstar, do u want a cuppa tea?

I_must_be_leader : And this is why I tried to kill you.

 **Le end.**

 **I will do the requests eventually… I just have a lot of things to do.**


End file.
